valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Castlefront Street
Castlefront Street is a part of Randgriz, accessible from the Headquarters in Valkyria Chronicles. It is essentially a newspaper stand run by Ms. Irene Ellet, GBS' top woman reporter. Sick of the state's propaganda, she started putting up factual war news on an "out of the way" wall, to avoid the eyes of the government, calling them Writing on the Wall. Irene also tries to sell Welkin interview reports on Squad 7's members, as sponsorship for her to publish a book about them. Both the news and the reports may be viewed at a later time, but the events depicted generally take place around the time of the preceding chapter. Writing on the Wall Free unofficial news, both good and bad, will be posted on the wall as the story progress. They provide additional, though purely ancillary backstory to the world of Valkyria Chronicles. Most of the news are EW II war news, from Squad 7's accomplishments to Gallia's war efforts, from rumours of Imperial military to status on the wider Federation front. But there are also political movements and other general news. Judging from the motivation and comments (in manga) that Squad 7's victories as militia are taken credit by the military, it is likely that many or most of these writings are unreported or twisted by state media. Reports Interview reports on Squad 7's leaders can be purchased at a modest cost. Once purchased, they become new pages inserted between or after previous chapters, and can be viewed like normal chapters. New reports are labelled by sky blue bookmarks until viewed. While most reports are purely expositional or even fan service, a few also entail challenging combat missions. Reports and report missions are required to unlock the personal potentials for Squad 7's leaders. A new report is available roughly every two chapters, but not necessary unlocked immediately at their location in the chronicle, sometimes not even in order. For example Report 02 (Ch.4) is placed before Report 03 (Ch.6), but 02 is available for purchase later than 03 (Ch.7 vs Ch.6). On second playthrough, reports purchased in first playthrough are playable by their location in the chronicle. Thus the order of reading will be different from first playthrough. List of Reports * Report 01: Ellet Embedded * Report 02: Largo's Passion * Report 03: A Taste of Home * Report 04: Signs of Awakening * Report 05: Squad 7's R&R * Report 06: What Lies Beyond Hate * Report 07: War Without Weapons * Report 08: Flower of the Battlefield * Report 09: Parting Ways * Report 10: For Whom Destiny Unfolds Unlocks Castlefront Street also has a hidden function of unlocking the personal Potentials of Squad 7 recruits (aside from the Leader characters, who get theirs through Reports). The game invisibly assigns points to recruits for performing certain actions in combat such as killing enemies, capturing base flags, healing, being knocked out, and so on. Once they have accumulated five such points, visiting Castlefront Street will have Ellet comment about the "New rising star of Squad 7." She will say this once, regardless of how many characters have unlocked new Potentials. A character who is "reported on" will gain a new Personal Potential, and also a new paragraph added to their description in the Personnel tab. It is worth noting that this can be a reason to avoid Castlefront Street, as several characters like Susie Evans/VC1, Dorothy Howard and Herbert Nielsen have horrendously debilitating Personal Potentials. Unlike later games, there are no "Squad Stories" missions to alter these negative Potentials: once they are present, there is no getting rid of them. Category:Gameplay Category:Locations